Sylvanas Windrunner
thumb Sylvanas Windrunner (Dansk: Vindløber) var medlem af en fremstående familie af skytter. Hendes søskende er Alleria Windrunner, Vereesa Windrunner og to brødre. Hendes familie boede i Windrunner Tårnet i de rolige skove i Quel'thalas. Sylvanas blev medlem af skytterne af Silvermoon, senere blev hun forfremmet til General-skytte af Silvermoon. Senere døde hun, og blev til en Udød Banshee under Arthas Menethils kommando. Hun løsrev sig fra The Scourge, og blev senere hen Leder for hendes helt egen selvstændige nation af Udøde, som hun kaldte Forsaken. I World of Warcraft allierede hun sig med The Horde og de udøde fra Forsaken blev en spilbar race. Den Anden Krig Under Den Anden Krig sendte høj elverne i begyndelsen kun ressourcer til Alliancen, gennem Sylvanas' ældre søster Alleria Windrunner. Snart efter begyndte skovene i Quel'thalas på mystisk vis at brænde. Sylvanas og hendes skytter drog ud for at finde ud af hvad situationen var. Da hun kom derover var begge hendes søstre blevet forfulgt af en bande af skovtrolde, men de forsvandt hurtigt. Alleria advarede Sylvanas om indkommende Ork Horder, og det var dem der brændte Quel'thalas' skove med drage-ild. Sylvanas og hendes skytter bevægede sig hurtigt for at møde Horden og fange dem mellem dem selv og Alliancens styrker under Turalyons kommando. Kampen tog lang tid, men orkerne flygtede til sidst fra Quel'thalas. Sylvanas stod bagved for at fange de sidste orker. Lidt efter var Horden besejret og den mørke portal var ødelagt. Invasionen af de levende døde thumb|Sylvanas i Warcraft III Efter det kunne højelverne ikke hjælpe så meget til i Alliancens andre kampe, da de måtte beskytte Silvermoon, med Sylvanas og hendes skytter som de primære vagter imod alle mulige angreb. Til trods for de mærkelige skovtrolde, murlocs og Gnolls og deres småangreb nu og her, var skoven blevet et roligt og fredfyldt sted. Sylvanas blev alligevel ved sin post som nattevagt. Hendes frygt blev snart realiseret da Arthas, forræderen af Lordaeron, ankom uforventet på dørtrinet ved Quel'thalas, med en horde af levende døde bag sig. Han begyndte at angribe sideliggende byer og Sylvanas samt hendes skytter angreb ham med det samme. Hans overordnede numre af utrættelige krigere satte hende altid i et stadie af tilbagetrækning. Arthas fortsatte mod elverporten og dræbte enhver elver der stod i vejen for ham. Endelig kom han igennem Sylvanas' bedste krigere og den ydre elverport. Sylvanas beordrede soldaterne til at trække sig tilbage til den inderste port, den eneste måde man kunne komme igennem den var ved at bruge nøglen af de tre måner, som var lavet af månekrystaler gemt inde i skoven. Sylvanas ødelagde broen der ledte hen til den inderste port så Arthas ikke kunne komme igennem. Dog dræbte Arthas hendes bedste tropper, fandt nøglen af de tre måner og destruerede den inderste elverport. Ingenting stod i vejen for ham og Silvermoon nu. Sylvanas samlede sine tropper og prøvede at advare Silvermoon, men Arthas blokerede hendes passage. De kæmpede begge mod hinanden, men Sylvanas blev ramt af et brag. Lor'themar Theron tog fuld kontrol efter det. hver gang, og han slog alle løbere ihjel der prøvede at komme igennem. Sylvanas fortsatte De tankeløse banshees Den officielle fra højelvernes af Sølvmåne havde skytte generalen var forsvundet fra kampen mod de levende døde i forsvar fra Quel'thalas, og hendes krop var blevet i esterne af Sølvmåne. Den sande historie var lidt anderledes. Sylvanas var faktisk ikke blevet dræbt, men bortført. Og klandrede sig til resterne af hendes liv, Sylvanas blev bragt til Arthas mørke Tempel. Hun protesterede, sagde at hun ville havde en ren død, men Arthas, var nød til at kæmpe hende op ethvert skridt, han fortalte hende hvad hun havde sat igennem han ville give hende fred gennem døden. Hun blev tortureret og til sidst blev hun dræbt til Arthas glæde. Han trak hendes sjæl ud og forgiftede hendes krop og hendes sjæl, og han trak hende tilbage ligesom en tornado af lidelse og had. Dog blev Sylvanas Vindløber den første højelver banshee. Sylvanas var nu en levende død Banshee, og var en total kontrolleret slave af Lich-King. I hendes levende døde form, hjalp hun Arthas i et angreb mod hendes elskede Sølvmåne for få den legendariske solbrønd til de levende døde. Den mørke skytte. På det her tidspunkt kontrollerede Arthas Lordaeron og det meste af Plaugelands, Sylvanas var nu kommet tilbage I sin døde krop. Da Sylvanas Vindløber, Banshees Dronning af de for tabte sjæle, hun fik sin fysiske krop tilbage, hun indså at den naturlige verden aldrig ville høre hendes ønsker mere. Sur over dette necromacy. Hun prøvede at lære sine skytter form igen men I en ny form. Nu var den mørke skytte født. Sylvanas blev en af Arthases bedste general, og hun blev Lordaeron med Kel'Thuzad hvor dreadlords holdt øje med hende, som var stationeret fra legionen i Lordaeron for at beskytte deres navn fra legionen. Archimonde var blevet besejret ved kampen ved bjerget Hyjal, Sylvanas ville lære hurtigt af Kel'Thuzad. Som månederne gik, var dreadlords stadig arrogante af deres mesters nederlag. Varimathras, Detheroc og Balnazzar, de tre leder af dreadlords der overså Lordaeron bekvemmeligt under Sylvanas levende døde hvileløse øjne da Arthas stormede ind i fæstningen, frisk fra hans nye rejse fra Northrend. Han informerede dem om Legionens tab og han intention til at overtage Scourge. Dreadlords flygtede, vrede men ville ikke kæmpe mod Arthases hær. Arthas nåede til hans slaver, og beordrede at alt liv skulle udryddes og ofres til Ner'zhul. Kel'Thuzad, hvor end informerede at menneske flygtninge var begyndt at flygte ud af byerne, og op i bjerg passet, de ville umulige at jage ned. Arthas stationerede ham og hans to andre generaler i tre umulige flygt passager og de sendte tropper ud i bjergene. De kom af med Dragen Orkdræberen og hans kompagnoner, Sylvanas sendte hendes Banshees imod menneske flygtninge, de slagtede alle og destruerede alle byer. Til sidst slog Sylvanas, Arthas og Kel'Thuzad resten af flygtningene ihjel. . Med dreadlorden død var Garithos fri for den mentale kontrol. Sylvanas så ham som arrogant og dum, men hun bruge ham. Hun lå og lovede at frafalde kontrol over fæstningen hvis han hjalp hende med at dræbe Balnazzar. Garithos angreb fra bagside indgangen af byen men Sylvanas og Varimathras angreb foran. Som de bevægede sig ind i byen, Sylvanas fandt skjulte ting som var lagt af Lordaerons royale, og brugte dem til angreb. De kom af med Dreadlords dæmoniske allierede, hans styrker var besejret og, som den sidste test på loyalitet, Sylvanas beordrede Varimathras at dræbe Balnazzar. Varimathras frøs sagde at det er forbudt for en Nathrezim at dræbe en anden. Men krævede det som et tegn på loyalitet. Varimathras adlød og slog Balnazzar ned. For at gøre tegn på hans loyalitet til hende. Men Balnazzar overlevede. Varimathras var ikke så adlydende da Sylvanas beordrede ham at dræbe Garithos. Dronning af de fortabte sjæle. På det her tidspunkt begyndte Ner'zhul at tabe kontrol over hjernerne Sylvanas og nogle andre Banshees. Hun beholdte sin opdagelse for sig selv og gemte den for Arthas og Ner'zhul men fortsatte med at tjene. Dreadlords kontaktede Sylvanas og forklarede at de hvorfor, og arrangerede et møde med hende. De fortalte hende Ner'zhuls og udryddelse, Arthas kræfter var begyndt at forsvinde. Nathrezim havde tænkt sig at overtage kontrollen over Lordaeron. Sylvanas ville protestere, men det ville være med meget stor risiko. Dreadlords planlagde at dræbe Arthas inde i fæstningen, Sylvanas var med på ideen. Hun arrangerede at hendes Banshees skulle eskorterer ham ud i skoven hvor hun ventede på ham. Efter Arthas ankom, overlevede han dreadlords overfald og flygtede fra fæstningen, Sylvanas loyale søster så ham ved det arrangerede sted, og dræbte så hans livvagter. Sylvanas gemte sig i skyggerne, ramte ham med en pil som hun havde lavet et giftigt stik som ville lamme ham. Arthas var tosset over hendes forræderi. Og kommanderede at hun skulle dræbes, men Sylvanas nægtede at vise ham vejen til en hurtig død, og hendes intention var at han skulle lide, ligesom lod hende lide i torturering. Hun var ved at gå i gang med hendes grisende arbejde da Ner'zhul ankom og blandede sig, dræbte hendes Banshees og jagtede dem væk. Arthas tog til Northrend, for at påkalde Lich-King, og Ner'zhul gemte sig. Sylvanas og hendes søstre var frie, men Sylvanas havde stadig problemer. Selv om de var frie for Ner'zhul var de stadig monstre. Hendes tanke var afbrudt da Varimathras trådte ind i scenen. Dreadlords invitere Banshees for at komme med i deres nye orden. Men Sylvanas ville frafalde frihed så hurtigt. Hun sagde nej tak til tilbudet og sagde lad mig være i fred. Varimathras sagde at dem der ikke ønskede at være medlem af denne nye orden ville blive kaste til side, og at det ville være bedst hvis hun ikke irriterede de nye herskere over Plaugelands. Sylvanas var ubøjelig. Varimathras forsvandt. Sylvanas vidste at et angreb ville være forståeligt. Men kun med hendes Banshees og nogle levende døde til servicere hende, Sylvanas vidste at hun snart ville falde. Hun manglede en hær. Søgte i skovene fandt hun noget i skoven som ville tjene hende godt og med hendes Banshees der tjente hende de ville have et lille valg. Hun sendte Banshees ud for at kontrollere Ogres, Mug'thol, bandit kongen Blackthorn, gnoll hersker Snarlmane, forest troll krigshersker Zul'rogg og Murloc Puddle herre. Dem som ikke kontrollerede dræbte hun og brugte hæren til forsvar. Med så stor en hær var Varimathras nød til at trække sig tilbage. Men da hun konfronterede ham, bad Varimathras hende skåne hans liv, sagde at han kunne tjene hende godt. Han kendte hans brors taktik, og hvor deres base var lokaliseret. Sylvanas vidste ved at betro sådan en lumsk væsen var en risiko, men hun følte at hun kunne kontrollere ham nok til hendes forslag. Med Varimathras assistance rykkede dig imod Detherocs styrker. Detheroc havde fået sig et menneske tjener, Garithos, og brugte dem til at beskytte ham selv, Sylvanas kontrollerede hans vagter og infiltrerede deres base mens vagterne var nede. Da de sov, Sylvanas rente igennem tvillinge tårnene og slagtere enhver der kom I vejen for hende. Men de vågnede faktisk og satte alarmen i gang, det var for sent. Sylvanas lammede menneskerne rev Detherocs styrker fra hinanden, til sidst kom de faktisk hen til dreadlord og dræbte ham hurtigt Legion